


like a worn out recording(of a favorite song)

by ace8013, thinksfast



Category: Generation X (Comic), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Billy Kaplan eats ice, F/F, M/M, Trans Billy Kaplan, bad gaydar, dumb gay teens, it did get angstier than intended but that's just how life works, life is angstier than intended, tommy and david are fwb if thats not clear, trans quentin quire, trans tommy shepherd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksfast/pseuds/thinksfast
Summary: "You've definitely got the build to carry a sousaphone.” Ms. Pryde shuffled papers on her desk.“Carry a what?” Teddy asked, thoroughly confused.“A type of tuba.”-the marching band au you didnt ask for but we provided anyway





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! me and lee wrote this, and we write in different tenses so excuse any errors(lee is a dumb bitch and i dont always catch her mistakes). anyway theres more characters and ships coming, the tags will update as we post more chapters! next chapter coming in about a week or two!

Moving schools fucking sucked. Moving to a completely different town fucking sucked. But here he was. Teddy Altman, brand new junior, in a brand new town, standing outside of a brand new high school, schedule and map in hand, and book bag slung over one shoulder.

This was gonna fucking suck.

Yeah, he understood they had to move. He knew it would be good for his mom, and probably be good for him too. That didn't stop part of him from already hating this stupid three story building with its stupid students, milling around outside the front doors and in the student parking lot.

Teddy pulled out the map of the school and slowly pushed his way through the crowd of bodies blocking the doorways. He had about ten minutes before the first class started, he could at least get something productive out of it.

-

The band teacher was nice, at least. Ms. Pryde had been thrilled to meet him, and upon finding out Teddy played the tuba, tried to recruit him for every band class Redlands High School offered.

“Tubas are rare here. we've got about five total.” The teacher joked. “So we won't have a problem finding you an instrument, if you need to rent from the school.”

Ms. Pryde was… _odd_. In a good way. She was just sort of all over the place and sickeningly enthusiastic. “Do you play any sports, Ted?” she asked, crossing her legs.

“Uh, I uh, used to play basketball. I still play for fun sometimes.” Teddy fumbled, caught off guard by the question. 

“Hm. You're big enough to play football, y’know.”

It wasn’t the first time Teddy had heard _that._ “Yeah. I'm not really a football guy. Never have been.” Teddy shrugged.

“You should consider joining our marching band. Our only tuba player graduated last year, so we'll be starting the season without one. You've definitely got the build to carry a sousaphone.” Ms. Pryde shuffled papers on her desk.

“Carry a _what?_ ” Teddy asked, thoroughly confused.

“A type of tuba.”

“Oh.” Teddy just felt dumb now. He should have known that. “I should really get going. Thank you, Ms. Pryde.”

“Anyway. Consider it. No tryouts or anything, and you'll have fun. Season kickoff meeting is next week. Hope I’ll see you there.” Ms. Pryde winked, standing to show him out of the band room.

-

He ended up joining marching band. What the hell else was Teddy going to do with his time?

He'd learned a few things the last few days but one thing that had solidified in his mind was, the trombones were _fucking crazy_. 

It was only the second day of band camp, they'd only learned a total of 12 drill sets, and Quentin Quire was driving him _insane._ The trombonist had a bright pink mohawk and today he was wearing a wife-beater shirt that read ‘I want to go home’ and pink-tinted sunglasses.

He was shit at the trombone, too, and spent most of his time yelling at the other trombones. He yelled at Teddy too, and pretty much the rest of the low brass. 

Teddy had also learned that marching band people were basically just jocks, music kids, and nerds rolled into one.

He could roll with that.

Apparently, every section was quite a mixed bag, because while Quentin Quire drove Teddy to the brink, the trombone player on the opposite side of Quentin was, _intriguing_ , to say the least.

He was hot.

By day three, Teddy had learned his name. 

He'd done a double take that morning when he was unpacking the tuba and saw the Hot Trombone setting up with the percussion section. And he'd dyed his hair?

Teddy learned at lunch that the trombonists name was Billy, and he had an identical twin named Tommy.

Oh. Well that made sense.

He learned this from Kate, who played mellophone, and insisted that he sit next to her at lunch.

-

“Hey, do you know where Kate is?” Teddy asked Tommy when he'd arrived early to rehearsal, and was unpacking the percussion instruments off the trailer.

“Yeah, she's over there talking to America,” Tommy answered pointing across the asphalt to where Kate and America stood.

“Oh. They've been hanging out during breaks a lot lately.”

“Dude. They're like dating.” Tommy looked at him incredulously.

“What? Nooo,” Teddy gaped, “Noo, really? You're kidding!” Tommy shook his head. “Kate's gay?”

Tommy's face turned hard quickly. “No she's bi. You have a problem with that?”

“Dude. No.” Teddy snorted. “ _I'm_ gay.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Can't believe they're dating! That's crazy man. Wow. I mean, good for them.” Teddy spoke.

-

“All I'm saying, is that you should go for it, man. Don't be a pussy.” Tommy said to Billy as he set down his water by the equipment trailer.

Teddy poked his head out of the trailer. “Hey guys! What're we ‘going for?’”

Billy's face went red as he stammered, “Nothing! Nothing. Just- uh- a thing! About a friend of mine! Nothing to worry about! Uhm,” He shuffled his feet, swinging his trombone case back and forth, not meeting Teddy's eyes. “I'm gonna go unpack now.” He turned quickly and jogged in the direction of the wind players.

Teddy frowned. “Is he ok?” He asked Tommy.

“Yeah, he's fine. He's just a PUSSY!” He raised the volume of his voice at the last word and Billy, without turning to look back gave him the middle finger.

“Why is he a pussy?” Teddy inquired, rolling the tuba case down the ramp.

“He won't ask someone out.” Tommy responded, shoving his drum sticks into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Oh.” Teddy hopes his disappointment wasn't too clear. “I didn't know he liked anyone.”

“Yeah, well it probably won't go anywhere because he's too pussy to do anything about it.” Tommy grumbled, unzipping the quads case.

“Well, uh, cool, I guess.” Teddy said, hauling the tuba up onto his shoulder and walking away.

-

“So, um, what did my brother tell you earlier? After I left, I mean.” Billy asked Teddy later that night on a water break.

“Nothing really. He told me you like someone, that's it.” Teddy responded.

“Oh, cool. So, he didn't like, tell you _who,_ right?” Billy looked at the ground and fumbled his fingers.

He was gonna do it. Take the risk. “No, he didn't. And hey, it isn't my place, but you should go for it. She might like you back.” This was it. The moment of truth. Teddy was gonna get one of two answers. Option one: the person Billy liked was a guy. Or, option two:

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

Billy liked a girl. Billy wasn't into guys. Teddy was an idiot, who'd fallen for a straight boy all over again.

_God,_ he was so _stupid_.

-

  


Teddy sat with Billy alone on their water break that night because neither of them could find Tommy.

When Billy finally spotted his twin, Teddy threw an ice cube at Tommy. 

“Can't believe he ditched us for _woodwinds._ ” Billy scoffed as he chewed on his excess ice cubes. “Of all sections, _woodwinds_?? I mean, _clearly,_ low brass is cooler than woodwinds.”

“I think you're reading too much into it. He and David are friends, right? They're probably just hanging out.”

“I'm not reading into it Teddy! He betrayed us!” Billy waved his finger in disbelief. “Maybe he's been brainwashed.” He mumbled.

Teddy laughed, which caused Billy to give him an inquisitive look. “What?” He asked, still chewing ice cubes.

“You're funny.” Teddy began to pick at his fingernails, not wanting to meet Billy's eyes.

“Oh. Uh, thanks, I guess?” Billy's cheeks turned pink.

“So, uh, did you ever end up asking that girl out?” Teddy asked after a moment of silence.

“Um, no. No, I didn't.” Billy scratched his nose and looked away.

“Come on! Let's go! Gush and go, gush and go!” Logan began to yell, violently banging the block with a drumstick. “Chop chop!”

“Come on,” Billy stood, brushing the dirt off the back of his legs, and holding out his arms for Teddy to grab.

-

“What do you think they're talking about?” Tommy grumbled, ripping up the grass that sprouted in the cracks in the pavement, his eyebrows furrowed in the direction where Billy and Teddy were sitting.

“I don't know.” David answered, taking a swig from his water.

“You know everything.” Tommy mumbled, tearing the grass in his hands to tiny shreds.

“No one knows everything, Tommy. They're probably talking about normal things.” David sighed.

“I guess. They better not be talking about us.”

A moment of silence passed, as David didn't know how to respond.

“He shouldn't get caught up on Teddy. I just don’t want him to…you know, get his feelings hurt over big, tall, and blonde.” Tommy threw the blades of grass he'd been holding into the air above their heads in exasperation.

“He's gonna have to get his heart broken at some point, Tommy. It's part of life. I know he's your _little brother,_ but you can't protect him forever.” 

Tommy’s hand went back to the grass. Picking at blades here and there, watching as he pulls them from the dirt. 

“I know, it’s just…we don’t know Teddy. This whole nice thing could just be an act. What if he’s just trying to find the perfect person to hurt?” Tommy whined.

David looked at Tommy for nothing more than a split second. But Tommy can still see the look on his face. He doesn’t agree. 

“Why would Teddy be so nice to everyone then? He’s gay, right?” David explained. 

Tommy nodded.

“Then why be so nice to Kate and America? He has no room to damage them like he could a potential relationship partner.” David expressed.

“I guess you're right,” Tommy grumbled, “Why do you always have to be right?” He finally met David's eyes, a smile stretching across his face.

“Yeah, and that's what you like most about me.” David smiled back.

“Hm. I don't know. I can think of a few things I'd rather do with you than get beat in an argument.” Tommy's grin quickly turned into a smirk.

“Ah, yes. Let's do that, right now. On this concrete, with all our peers and friends present.” David deadpanned.

“Shut up.” Tommy laughed and shoved David's shoulder.

-

“Hey Broo.” Teddy spoke cautiously. “What's up buddy?” 

Broo was sitting on top of an overturned bucket by the equipment trailer, holding an ice pack to his forehead.

“Thomas threw a cymbal at me.” Broo moaned.

“Oh. Sorry. Did you like, do anything to prompt it?” Teddy asked, squatting next to Broo.

“I'm not sure. It might have been that I commented on Kate's new relationship.” Broo responded.

Teddy's mind entered a semi-panic. Was Broo homophobic? “Oh?” 

“You might not be aware, Kate and Thomas used to be in a relationship with each other. She has a new relationship and he does not.”

“Oh. I didn't know that.” Teddy looked down sheepishly. “Well he's probably not over it then, if he's hitting you with cymbals. So, uh, I _won't_ ask him about it then.”

“Okay well, I’m gonna go get some more ice. This one’s melted,” Broo added as he walked towards Ms. Pryde. 

-

It wasn’t long until lunch came, and Broo was still sitting out, ice pressed to his forehead. 

That day’s food was just as mediocre as always. Just slightly better than the school lunch food, but not by much. 

Once Teddy had gotten his sub on a styrofoam plate, he scanned the cafeteria to find a seat. But the thing was, he didn’t want to sit with Billy. At least not today. Teddy had decided the night before that because he couldn't let having a crush on a friend ruin his life again, he had to distance himself from Billy, at least until the crush subsided. Because Billy was straight. Billy was into a girl, and Teddy was into Billy. 

Instead, he caught Kate’s eye from across the room. She quickly waved him over to where she sat with America and a girl Teddy had seen around during drill, probably just out of pity. Teddy knew he most likely looked pathetic standing there with no where to sit. _It was the end of band camp for christ’s sake,_ _why couldn't he decide where to sit for lunch?_

“Teddy, come sit!” He did as he was told. 

“Hey, so, I’m throwing a party Saturday. The _whole_ band is invited. We’re gonna kick off competition season the _right_ way,” Kate says, adding a movement of her left brow, a wide smirk to go along with it.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’ll see if I can come,” Teddy notes, awkwardly. 

Kate motioned to the blonde girl on her left. “This is Cassie, she's a sophomore. Have you guys met?”

Teddy shook his head, taking a bite out of his sub.

“Hey. You're the new sousa, right? I'm a flute.” Cassie spoke.

“Yeah,” he mumbled through his food.

“So, you _are_ coming to the party?” Kate asked, typing away on her cell phone.

“ _Everyone's_ gonna be there? I mean sure, I'll probably still have to ask my mom but,” Teddy nodded.

“Well, if you can’t be there, I think the party would be a bummer,” Cassie said with a smile. 

Teddy knew it was because he was new, he really did appreciate the gesture, but Billy was going to be there, and Teddy didn’t know if he could be around a boy that he was totally _not_ into for that long. 

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys get drunk and yell
> 
> -
> 
> TW underage drinking, someone falls down the stairs and breaks bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back! lee has been suffering at band camp for the last two weeks so applaud her for writing anyway. ILY LEE. also thank u to kai for betaing whole fic and thanks to matt for letting us harass him abt band we love u!! THIS CHAPTER IS IN HONOR OF MATTS 16TH BDAY WE LOVE U MATTHEW MWAH

Was this a bad idea? Anything the Redlands band did as a group was a bad idea, but was _this,_ Teddy going to this party a bad idea? 

Kate was his friend, and it was too late to back out now, Tommy was already on his way to pick Teddy up.

As if summoned by Teddy's thoughts, Tommy's car rolled up into the driveway. He stood and made his way to the Buick.

Teddy opened the back door and slid into the seat next to Billy.

The ride to Kate’s was quiet and awkward. Billy and Teddy barely spoke while Tommy and David continuously bickered in the front seat. 

But, luckily, Kate lived relatively close—in a _really_ nice neighborhood, too—so the ride didn’t last long. 

Walking up to the door, which probably cost more than Teddy’s entire house, and Tommy entered without knocking. The others silently followed. 

The party wasn’t anything too crazy. It was just a bunch of band kids having fun. A couple beers here and there but nothing overwhelming. It wasn’t like the stuff Teddy had seen in movies, but he had been to parties before. He knew it wasn’t going to be all _90210_ at Kate’s. 

As soon as the group of four found their way into the main room where Kate and America were with a few others, Tommy and David split off and headed to what Teddy presumed was the kitchen.

Instead of stopping to talk with Kate and America, Teddy waited against the wall. He knew the girls couldn’t talk to Eli and Nate forever. Kate barely even _tolerated_ them. 

So, Teddy decided to wait. Plus, Cassie hadn’t arrived at the party yet and Billy had wandered off shortly after Tommy and David. 

Teddy watched. He watched as people mingled and danced and drank. Every kid in the band was completely different. Some kids, like Quentin, had dyed their hair, some had natural colors. Some were short, some were tall. And it wasn’t just appearance that varied. Some of the band was loud and obnoxious, some were quieter and only spoke to those they’d already befriended. 

All the differences amongst the band were interesting to Teddy. Not in the creepy “I like watching people” way, but more like he was just interested in finding where he fit in. 

But, his thoughts were cut short as Billy re-emerged from the kitchen, two drinks in hand and a large, dopey grin painted on his cheeks. 

“Hey, I don’t know if you like punch, but I got us punch,” Billy said, the smile unmoved from his face. 

“Punch sounds great.” 

“Well, what do you think?” Billy asked, followed a sip of his own drink. 

“It’s surprisingly mellow. I thought with how batshit this band can get that it would be crazy tonight.” 

Billy merely had given a chuckle in reply. The conversation continued on with short responses and awkward laughs. 

Despite the back and forth awkwardness, Teddy was still entertained. It was easy to talk to Billy. Almost an hour of timid conversation felt only like a few minutes. 

Talking and laughing with Billy like this…it just felt natural.

-

“Okay, I think it's time for you to slow down.” David laughed, pulling the bottle of vodka from Tommy's fingers.

“I _never_ slow down, Alleyne. You should know this by now.” Tommy winked.

“You're nuts.” David shook his head, smiling.

“Yeah?” Tommy smiled back, a sweet genuine smile for a second, then the moment was lost as his face fell. “Did we leave Billy alone with Teddy? We did, didn't we? Shit,” Tommy's rubbed his eyes.

“Tommy, relax. It's not a big deal. They're _friends_. Now, can you forget about your older brother protection complex, and have _fun_?” David sighed, pulling Tommy's wrists towards the other room where music was coming from.

“Don't tell me what to do,” Tommy grumbled.

“Please, relax, you need it.” David spoke softly.

Tommy ripped his hands from David's. “Don't tell me what I need!” His tone flashed in anger.

“Tommy, you're drunk.” David said carefully.

“We aren't together. You can't keep telling me not to worry about _my_ brother, like, like you're _my boyfriend!_ ” Tommy's face began to redden.

David was at a loss for words for a moment. “Tommy,” he said, “You're right. I'm your friend, and I just don't want you to be upset-”

“Stop it, David.” Tommy cut him off. “You aren't my boyfriend. And you never will be.” 

David didn't respond. Tommy turned not letting himself meet David's eyes, and left the room.

David sighed and picked up Tommy's abandoned drink from the counter and downed it.

-

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tommy laughed, “ok, ok, I have an idea guys.”

“Please, grace us with this fine epiphany of yours Thomas.” Kate spoke, grinning.

“Teddy.” Tommy pointed at where Teddy was sitting near the wall.

“What.” Teddy asked, just barely avoiding choking on his drink.

“You've been here for like, what a week? A week. Ish.” Tommy slurred.

“A little more I think. But, yeah. Why?” Teddy responded cautiously.

Tommy's grin spread so wide it could've been described as cheshire. “We should….. set you up with someone! Like a date!”

Billy actually choked on his drink, causing Kate to smack him on the back once.

Kate let her hand rest on Billy's back as he was doubled over coughing and she smiled at Teddy. 

He smiled back. This was…. unsettling.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Tommy. I'm kind of um,” he cleared his throat, “I’m kind of trying to get over someone and I'm not really a rebound kinda guy.” He gave Tommy a weak smile.

Tommy's eyes widened. “Oh? And who might this be?” He wiggled his pale eyebrows.

“Don't worry about it.” Teddy reassured. 

Billy stood and brushed his hands off on his pants. “I'm uh, I'm gonna get some water.” He coughed.

Teddy moved to the side to let Billy pass into the kitchen. “Sorry,” he mumbled as Billy passed.

Billy didn't respond. 

When Teddy looked back at Kate on the couch, she was sharing a look with America. Then they both turned and looked at him, and they seemed… disappointed in him. 

You and me both, Teddy thought to himself.

-

“I'm going to get another drink, and find Teddy. Want anything?” Tommy asked Kate, standing slowly.

“Mmm, sure. You want anything?” She turned to America.

“Why not?” America answered.

“Cool.” Tommy dredged towards the kitchen, pushing past people and saying the occasional hello on his way.

“Hey, Ted, you in here?” Tommy grinned, sticking his head in the kitchen doorway.

His face fell.

Teddy was in the kitchen, standing with David. 

Teddy was _kissing_ David.

As soon as his voice reached Teddy's ears, Teddy yanked away from David, “Tommy! Um, hey!”

Tommy shook his head and turned away from the two, heading back into the other room. As he passed by Billy he grabbed his arm. 

“Come on, we’re going now.” Tommy spit out.

“Wh- Why? I thought we were gonna stay a little longer, Tommy, you're too drunk to drive!” Billy stammered, following Tommy.

“Tommy, wait!” Someone called out behind them as they reached the front door.

“Great, it's you.” Tommy groaned at David. Teddy appeared behind him and Tommy groaned again.

He fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Billy. “Go get in the car and wait. I have to speak with dear David.”

Billy stared at him blankly. Then he pushed open the door and headed out to the car. Teddy made to follow, and Tommy stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Stay away from my brother.” Tommy growled.

Teddy nodded uneasily. Tommy let go of his shirt and pushed his back on his way out the door. 

“What's your problem?” Tommy whirled on David.

“I don't have a problem. What's your problem?” David crossed his arms.

“So you just….. just go around kissing people now?!” Tommy stammered.

“So? I'm not dating anyone.” David spoke calmly.

“You _know_ why I'm mad, David!” Tommy whisper-shouted.

“What? Am I not allowed to kiss people? We aren't together, Tommy. In fact, I'm not dating anyone.” David's tone was condescending.

“David-” Tommy was cut off.

“We aren't together Tommy! You've made that _very_ clear!” He pushed open the front door and stormed towards the car.

“Take me home,” David grumbled to Billy as he got in the backseat. Billy and Teddy shared a look as Tommy crawled into the backseat next to David.

-

Despite the argument that occurred mere moments ago, Noh-Varr wandered the halls of Kate’s house as if he knew the place by heart. 

A couple party goers stood in the very halls Noh-Varr made his way through. A couple of girls caught his eye. One girl—Oubliette, he thought—seemed to be eyeing him. 

He made his way toward her. He widened his stance, broadened his shoulders, puffed out his chest, trying his best to look as conventionally manly as possible. In the end, he looked rather comical, but Oubliette didn’t seem to care. 

All she cared about was how white his hair looked, how clear his skin was, just how much of the “attractive guy in every teen movie” he appeared to resemble. 

Noh-Varr reached the girl, his chest still exaggeratedly pushed out, he began to flirt obnoxiously with her. Kate stopped a few feet behind them, her face riddled with disgust. 

“Noh, if you’re going to flirt in my house, please take it outside, so I know you won’t end up fucking somewhere in here.” 

Noh-Varr turned around, caught her eye, and scoffed. 

“You don’t have to be such an ass about it, Kate. We get it, you like me and you’re jealous,” he said with a smirk. 

“You wish.” 

“Oh, I certainly do,” his smirk widened. 

Kate closed the distance by shoving her hand into his chest. He stumbled back. He made a manoeuvre to turn and leave, but his foot had caught the leg of a side table in the hall causing his to trip. His fall took him down the entirety of the staircase.

“Ow, god! I think you broke my leg!” Noh moaned from the hallway floor.

A couple of stragglers in the hall had started to stare, a few whispering to the people beside them. Kate swiftly pulled her phone from her back pocket, and began dialing 911. 

She _sure_ didn’t regret pushing him, but she knew it was wrong to leave him there. 

Most of the people had left by the time the ambulance had arrived. Only a few students who were waiting for their rides to arrive—and America—were left in the Bishop household. 

“I can’t believe you actually pushed Noh-Varr down the stairs, babe,” America said from over Kate’s shoulder. 

“To be fair, it was an accident.” 

“One I feel like you don’t regret.” Kate looked up to meet America’s eyes. They’re squinted, her face showing that she really did believe Kate didn’t feel remorseful for the action. 

“Am, you make me sound insane,” Kate notes, making no effort to deny America’s claims. Because, in fact, she didn’t regret it. Not in the slightest. 

  
  
  


-

The ride home was awful.

Teddy glanced in Billy’s direction occasionally, and everytime he looked, Billy was gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

All four of them had been silent since they’d left Kate’s. 

Tommy cut through the silence once, with a request for the radio.

Billy blatantly ignored him.

Probably for the better, Teddy was pretty sure Billy shouldn’t have been driving. 

“Thanks for the ride home,” David murmured when Billy turned into his driveway. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Billy answered, rubbing at his eyes. 

David pushed the car door open, and after a moment Tommy’s door was violently propelled open. 

Billy sighed, and when he looked up his cheeks were wet. He rolled down his window and whisper-shouted, “Tommy, get back in the car.”

“No.” He shouted over his shoulder, tone biting.

“Tommy, you’re drunk, get back in the car you’re just confused.” Billy pleaded. 

“No! Go away!” Tommy yelled, heading towards the porch, where David had stopped.

Billy groaned and clicked his seatbelt off.

“Sit down,” Teddy put his hand in front of Billy’s chest, “I’ll get him.” Teddy slid out of the car and ambled up to where Tommy and David were standing. 

“Tommy, come on, get back in the car. It’s time to go home.” Teddy spoke carefully.

“‘M not going _anywhere_ with _you_.” Tommy sneered.

“C’mon, Tommy, Billy really wants to go home.”

“Fine! _I’ll_ go home, and you can stay here, and you two, can fuck each other all night! Because! Clearly that’s what you both want!” Tommy shouted, fixing an angry stare on David.

“Back up. I _don’t_ want to have sex with David.” Teddy floundered, pointing at David. “Sorry man.”

“You’re fine, I don’t want to have sex with you either man.” David held his hands up in defeat.

“Tommy, please just calm down and get in the car, I don’t want to start any trouble, and it’s late,”

“If you don’t want to start any trouble then you should probably stop sticking your tongue down other people’s throats!” Tommy turned and stalked toward the door. “And stay away from my brother, asshole!” He shouted over his shoulder.

Teddy turned back to David. “What did I do?” He murmured, dumbfounded. 

David shrugged. “Just get home safe, okay? Billy, too. I’ll handle Tommy.”

“Yeah, okay. See you,” Teddy began to head back to the car, where Billy sat with his head in his hands.

“Hey,” Teddy spoke as he slid back into the passenger seat. “Hey,” he said in a softer voice upon seeing Billy hunched over, “You okay?”

Billy shook his head. He sat up and began to scrub at his eyes. “I just don’t understand why he….. I mean what the hell is his _problem_?”

“It’s okay,” Teddy tentatively rest his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “Are you gonna be okay to drive?”

“Yeah,” Billy sniffed and wiped at his eyes before turning the key in the ignition, “Yeah I’ll be fine.”

-

The ride back to Teddy’s place was silent.

“It’s this house right here,” Teddy said pointing out the window.

As Billy turned into the driveway Teddy unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Thanks for driving me home.” He spoke, picking at the fraying threads in the knees of his jeans.

“No problem.” Billy murmured. “See you Monday, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Teddy pushed open the door and stood, “Let me know when you get home, okay?”

Billy finally looked up at him, and smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

As Billy pulled away and began off down the street, Teddy headed inside, a smile on his face. Maybe tonight hadn’t been a _total_ disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harass us on twitter
> 
> fp- @THINKFVST  
> lee- @starfiresroth

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry u were subjected to this we're both kinda trash at this 
> 
> follow us on twitter
> 
> @THINKFVST  
> @starfiresroth


End file.
